


Valuables

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's pink iPod, Episode: s09e14 Captives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters at a flea market. (My take on how Dean got that pink iPod.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuables

“How much?”

The elderly lady tells him the price and when Dean expresses his surprise at how low it is, she just shrugs, explaining, “Our daughter’s just moved away, she left the thing behind, said I could take it. But I don’t want it; it’s no use to me.”

It’s a real bargain; Dean knows he won’t get a chance like this again, but still… “It’s _pink_.”

The lady gives him a _duh_ look, and then jerks one shoulder towards the other takers already lining up behind Dean. “If you don’t want it, stop standing in the way.”

Dean takes a moment to calculate quickly in his head. On the one hand, they’re not really spending that much money on motels and diners now that they’re living in the bunker. On the other hand, there’s still gas money and ammo money and credit card scams are getting more and more difficult to pull off lately, so the conclusion is easy: this isn’t the right time or place to be picky and prissy about colors. This isn't even really important anyway, it's not gonna threaten Dean's masculinity or anything. “Okay, I’ll take it.”

Several minutes later, the pink iPod stuffed into his pocket, Dean elbows his way through the buzzing crowd, craning his neck, looking for the familiar floppy-haired head of his brother. He spots Sam several aisles down, leaning over a makeshift table full of e-readers, talking animatedly to the vendor, interest clearly written all over his overly excited face.

Dean vividly remembers Sam speaking about e-readers with contempt a few years back, acting all stiff and conservative, grumbling how nothing beats the feeling of physical pages under your fingertips, how technology can’t replace the paper texture, the dog ears, the underlined sentences and handwritten notes on the margins. And now he’s going to buy one of these things, Dean can tell. And he isn’t going to say a word of protest because anything that gets Sam to smile like that is definitely worth it.

–

Two months later, as the Impala carries the brothers to the alleged resting place of a ghost named Candy, Sam gets so lost in whatever he’s reading on his Kindle that he forgets to be his standoffish, snippy, _strictly business_ new self, and chuckles under his breath.

And God help Dean, but the sight of Sammy’s smile still warms his heart like nothing else. Because despite everything that went wrong in the past few weeks, Dean still thinks this – _them_ – is still worth it.


End file.
